Introductions
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: Introducing...to many people to tell ya here. Take a look at...Robin shouting...Raven destroying his reputation...and finally...the stupidity that is...INTRODUCTIONS!
1. Chapter 1

Introductions

**Oh boy...here we are again. With another one of our scary/humorous/insane stories. Well, we don't own Teen Titans or Firestar...or any other characters...unless we tell you!**

"What the hell is going on in here?" Robin's voice yelled out in the living room as Beast Boy opened the door. Cyborg was standing on the couch yelling at the Tv, Raven had one of Beast Boys many articles of clohting flying towards the laundry room while Starfire was buzzing around the room looking for Silky. (A/N: We didn't know how to spell it.)

"Many things, bacteria eating away at the dead skin cells on your body for instance." Raven replied as Robin shuddered.

"Do I really need to know this?" Robin asked as Raven gave him a dull and bored look.

"No."

"Did I want to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I hate how you know that I want to learn new things but not disturbing things!"

"Did you know that every time you sneeze, your heart stops for a second."

"I ALREADY LEARNED THE ONE THING FOR THE DAY!"

"I thought your brain might expand if you learned some more."

"Raven!"

"Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin." Raven added pointing to each Titan as she said their name.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled as he stormed out of the room again. Raven gave a satisfied smirk as she flopped back onto the couch to read Edgar Allen Poe Selected Tales and Poems (A/N: BTW, that's the greatest book in the world. LOL-In my Pov Kitsune)

"SILKY!" Starfire suddenly cried as the couch that Raven was sitting on was lifted into the air. Raven just continued to read as the couch was set down and Star's giddy voice filled the room in delight at finding Silky.

"COMPANY!" Beast boy yelled as he brought in a slightly dazed teenager with fire red hair, about the height of Star and brown eyes. She had a pair of blue shorts on with a grey tank and a pair of brown boots on.

"HELLO! What is your name? Would you like to be my friend? What is your favorite ccolor? Where are you from? What are you doing in Jump city?" Star began as she jumped in front of the new comer.

"Ah! Um, my name is Firestar, Sure, Red, New York City, and I'm here on business." The new comer said as Star gave her a 'deadly hug'.

"Star, you're suffocating our new friend there." Cyborg said as Star fire let go of Firestar and Firestar sagged in Star's outstretched arms. Beast Boy went over to the lights and dimmed them out.

"Theater effect." Beast Boy said as Raven growled and he immediatly turned the lights back on.

"Ahem, well thanks for the allowance into your home. Which might I add is very lovely." Firestar said.

"Your welcome." Raven said as she flipped a page in her book, her legs were propped on a floating pillow encased in black light.

"Riiight, ignore the little short goth over there." Cyborg said teasingly as he dodged a pillow and watched as a light exploded.

"Cool, fireworks!" BB said.

"Shut up." Raven said as BB immediatly shut up. "And try NOT drooling, we just got the carpets cleaned from the LAST accident."

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! No one would get outta the bathroom." Beast Boy said as the crimson red became apparent on his green cheeks.

"Um, do I really wanna know?" Firestar asked.

"No." Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg said at the same time.

"Okay."

"WE DON'T HAVE ROOM FOR ANOTHER PERSON IN THE TOWER!" Robin shouted as Raven waved her hand and enveloped his head in a black orb to get some quiet.

"Owwww, migraine." Raven said rubbing her temples. Star, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were watching as the other teens began shouting again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE SOME SORT OF HOTEL!"

"I never said that Robin, but you could pull of a job as a boxing referee!" Raven shouted back.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I CAN DO! BUT THIS IS NOT A HOTEL!"

"I noticed. I still haven't gotten a bill."

"HOW...BUT...WE DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN EVEN TRUST HER!"

"We can trust her Robin. Her name is Firestar, she's 16 years old, born in Michigan, moved to New York city at the age of 13, became friends with several superheros. Her powers are to control all forms of fire. Anymore information that I need to tell you?" Raven asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THOUGH!"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

"NOW YOUR SHOUTING AT ME!"

"YOU STOP AND I'LL STOP!"

"NO!"

"YES YOU STUPID, OVERLY STUBBORN, ACROBATIC MONKEY!"

"I resent that." Beast Boy said.

"SHUT UP!" Both birds yelled with glares.

"Okie doke."

"AND I AM NOT A MONKEY!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU-A STUBBORN A-" Raven began.

"OKAY! I think we've heard enough of this." Cyborg said, interrupting the trash talk.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" Raven yelled.

"Look here you two! HEY!" CYborg yelled as Raven was about to punch Robin. He grabbed her cape and Robin's, hoisting them into the air to avoid them getting to each others throats.

"LET GO!" Raven and Robin yelled.

"Please Friend Robin and Friend Raven, do not fight. This dispute may be easily avoided by talking about it." Starfire said as Robin and Raven were still trying to hit eachother. Three lights blew out and a lamp flew across the room, with another mirror exploding.

"I heard crashes what's up?" Firestar asked as she skidded into the room.

"Ummm," Cyborg began, several peices of glass and porcelin were scattered around him, Starfire was trying to calm the birds down while Raven and Robin were trying to kick each other and also trying to avoid strangling themselves on their capes. "Not much." Beast boy walked past Firestar and to the lights and turned them off.

"Theater effect." He said as Robin and Raven stopped their assault for a minute.

"BEAST BOY!" Everyone in the room shouted at once as he flipped them back on.

"Buh-bye." He said as he ran to the front door and transformed into a bird, going into the city.

"Yeah you better run!" Raven and Robin yelled. Cyborg rolled his eyes and turned back to Robin and Raven.

"Alright, enough! Do I have to separate you two, like 5 year olds!" Cyborg asked loudly.

"I case you didn't notice we are already separated." Raven said dully.

"Um, ya." Cyborg said as he set them on their feet and then held each one's shoulder to stop them from launching themselves at eachothers throats.

"Anyways, Firestar is STAYING. That's final." Raven said as she walked out of the room. Robin smacked his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll show you to your room." Robin murmured as Firestar silently followed.

"_Yawwwwwwn_." Robin stretched as he came into the living room in PJs. His PJs consisted of a Batman Pajama top and a pair of Superman Pajama bottoms.

"Lovely PJs." Raven said as she set a cup on the counter for their guest.

"Wha'? Oh, yaaaa. Same to you Ms.Wonder-Super-girl." Robin said pointing to her PJs which was a Supergirl Pajama top and Wonder Woman pajama bottoms.

"Heh, bought 'em last night. Thanks for the loving compliment." Raven said with a smile at the blushing Boy Wonder. Beast Boy came in wearing a pair of Green Lantern boxers as he stretched.

" 'Mornin." BB said.

"Apparently SOME men have no decency left in their single-celled brains to put on a shirt." Raven said.

"Wha?" BB asked.

"Nevermind." Raven sighed in annoyance. Starfire came in with a purple night gown on that ended at her knees and the sleeves ended just before her elbows. Her hair was in a ponytail and she stretched and yawned as she sat at the table, awaiting breakfast. Then Cyborg came in. He couldn't really wear anything, so...he looked normal. "Morning." Raven said as Cyborg nodded and sat down. The door bell rang and Raven pulled her robe around her as she walked over to the door, unluckily-BB had beat her to the door.

"MORNIN PEOPLES!" BB said as the two girls in the door looked at each other with sweatdrops on their head.

"Um, g'morning. I'm Elie and this is Aki. Um, we're looking for-," The girl with red shoulder lengtrh hair said. She had it up in a bun with her bangs hanging down, they were midnight black and showed her metallic silver eyes perfectly. She stood about the height of Raven and was wearing a blue tank with jeans.

"Elementa? Akira?" Raven asked as she opened the door more, she wrapped Elie into a hug before patting Akira on the head.

"Hey Rae!" Elie said as she returned Raven's hug.

"One question-Why'd a green gremlin answer the door? In boxers no less?" Akira asked pointing in a bored manner at BB.

"I AM NOT A GREMLIN!" BB yelled.

"Okay," Akira bent down to look BB in the eyes, "Is lil green midget better?" She asked malevolently as she stood back up.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

"Granted, he is small though." Raven said with a snicker as BB started to get defensive.

"HEY RAE! FIRE JUST WOKE UP!" Robin's voice yelled as Raven snatched Elie's hand, Elie snatched Akira's hand in return who followed boredly and tried to grab the door-without success. She stood about a centimeter or two taller than BB and she had black hair. It reached her shoulders and two blue barrettes were keeping her hair back. She had dark blue eyes and was wearing an ice blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans and boots.

"Coming!" Raven shouted back as Elie felt her wrist come out of it's socket.

"YEOW!" She cried out as Raven spun around and let go of her wrist.

"Who's that!" Robin's tweaked voice yelled.

"Uhhh, NO ONE!" Raven yelled back as Akira covered Elie's mouth and Raven put Elie's wrist back in it's socket, the muffled scream escaped Akira's hand and Elie's eyes were watering.

"Damn you." Elie muttered to Raven who chuckled nervously. Beast Boy had a book for dates as he came up.

"So how long you two stayin?" He asked with a pen in hand.

"WHAT DID I SAY LAST NIGHT!" Robin yelled as he stomped into the room.

"Now Robin hear me out a sec." Raven began.

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS! I SAID THAT WE ARE NOT A HOTEL!"

"What about a Motel?" Akira asked.

"WE ARE NOT A MOTEL EITHER!"

"An Inn?" Elie asked.

"NO!"

"A Tavern?" Akira asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"A Pub?" Elie asked.

"CERTAINLY NOT!" Robin yelled as Raven sighed in annoyance and she slipped back to the kitchen, catching the last of the conversation.

"A Bar?" Akira asked. "Wait, OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIVE IN A BAR RAVEN!"

"THIS IS NOT A BAR FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"HEY! DON'T GO STARTING ON ABOUT CHRITS SAKE AND GODS SAKE AND ALL THAT ROBIN!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Shut up BB!" Robin yelled. Elie sighed with a soft chuckle as she followed where Raven had gone.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A FRICKIN TEAM LEADER?" Akira's voice screamed.

"WOW! YOU'RE A NATURAL DETECTIVE!"

"I KNOW AIN'T I?"

"YOU'VE GOT SUCH...SUCH-,"

"A Loud Mouth, An Untolerable Attitude? WHAT? I'VE HEARD IT ALL!" Akira screamed.

"NO DOUBT!"

"Why you cocky little son of a," Akira started as a loud crash came from the front hall.

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! INCLUDING BONES!" Raven yelled from the kitchen.

"FINE!" Akira shouted back as several more crashes were heard.

"AH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"This'll be over in a minute." Elie sighed.

"My money's on Robin." Cyborg said as Elie smiled mysteriously.

"I'll take that bet, Akira is tougher than you'd think." Elie said as she laid down 25 dollars on the table.

"Dang, that's a lot of money." Cy said.

"Think you can handle the pressure big guy?" Elie asked.

"You know it." Cy replied as both went over to the doorway to watch the fight.

"Dear god, I'm related to idiots." Raven muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Elie screamed as she did a backflip and avoided getting hit by a vase, also saving the vase from a nasty crash at the same time.

"How the hell can you hear that?" Raven cried in surprise.

"I just can." Elie mumured as she set the vase back onto the table and went back to watching the fight.

"C'mon Akira! Move your damn ass!" Elie yelled.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Robin yelled.

"OH YOU TAKE ALL THE FUN OUTTA THINGS!" Elie replied.

"C'mon Robin, move it!" Cyborg yelled.

"SHUT UP MACHINE MAN!" Akira yelled as she swept her leg under Robin's and brought him on his back.

"Ouch." Elie said as Cyborg laughed at his leader.

"DUDE! I have money bet on you! Hurry up!" Cyborg yelled

"Elieeee!"Akira yelled.

"HE STARTED IT!" Elie yelled pointing at Cyborg.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Stupid lil'-OW!" Akira yelped in surprise as she found a scratch on her cheek.

"Oh snap." Elie muttered.

"He's in for it now." Raven said from behind Elie.

"Yup." Elie replied as they all moved out of the doorway for Robin to freely passby and crash into a wall. Five books fell off of the shelf above him and hit him on the head.

"Ohhhh, look at ta purty birdies." Robin mutteed as he fell unconcious.

"Can't you leave people at LEAST on the brink of unconciousness?" Elie asked.

"No." Akira replied. "You're either unconcious...or concious."

"Riiiight." Elie said as she took Robin's arms and dragged him to a couch in the living room.

"Dang it! Now I owe ya 25!" Cyborg said as he walked into the room with his shoulders slumping.

"Heheheh. Yups." Elie said as she and Raven got Robin on the couch. "Raven...We're hungry." Elie whined.

"Well, we were just about to have breakfast, wanna join us?" Raven asked as Elie blinked a couple times then looked at Akira.

"SURE!" They shouted at the same time.

"Might I ask, again, who these new friends are and what they are doing here?" Star asked for the fifth time that morning. Akira was still cowering behind Elie from the sight of pink hair!

"Okay, this is Elie, and Aki. They come from Azar and Sero. The planets that are ARE and are next to my home planet. Their here to 1) protect the planet, 2) help out with the planet's ecosystems, 3) fix the elements in the area and finally 4) to visit me I guess." Raven muttered. Robin had come to a couple of minutes ago and he was sitting at the table with and icepack on his head and his chin resting on the table.

"Yes, I understand that but may I ask why they are visiting with you?" Star asked.

"Elie has come under my mother's orders to also protect me I suppose. While Akira has been living with Elie as of late because of some family matters. From what I gathered. She doesn't talk much. She's more-actionie." Raven said with a small shrug.

"Lets just say I don't think she's gonna wanna talk with you in here Starfire." Elie said nervously.

"I have I done something to upset Friend Akira?" Star asked.

"No! It's just well, she's deathly afraid of pink." Elie replied laughing nervously.

"Her hair ain't pink, it's magenta." BB said.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Akira wailed.

"Heh, see?" Elie asked.

"Oh, I see." Star said slightly sad as Elie hit her head against the table.

"Why," smack, "Do I," smack, "Have to," smack, "relay the," smack, "Bad news," smack, "All the time?" SMACK! "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Elie said dizzily as she fell of the stool with her legs just propped up on the top of it.

" 'Cause your better at it then us." Akira answered.

"Screw that." Elie muttered holding her head as Raven pulled her up with her black powers.

"HAHA! No thanks." BB said.

"ROBIN! TITANS! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Hotspot's voice shouted from the TV.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he ran over to the TV.

"Other than seeing this dellusional idiot in his Pajamas." Akira and Elie muttered at the same time, receiving deathglares from Robin.

"We're being attacked over here, the Titans East are down here but we aren't holding up so good. It's an attack by-" Hotspot was cut out as the titans in PJs went to their rooms and got changed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Kitsune: **hope ya'll enjoyed the story this time. Just wait for chapter two.

**Aki: **_eating cookies and talking with mouth full _you a biff, you weft evewy one on a cwiff hanga'! (Your a bitch, you left every one on a cliff hanger)

**Kitsune: **-- don't speak with your mouth full. And yes. I know I'm a down right bitch.

**Aki: **heww ya! (hell ya!)

**Kitsune: **Whatever, listen the next chap. will prolly be up soon if not already while you are reading this. HAHA!

**Aki: **Buwwsit. (bullshit)

**Kitsune: **WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! JESUS!

**Aki: **HEY!

**Kitsune: **IT'S NO WORSE THEN SOME OF THE THINGS YOUR SAYING!

**Raven: **Ignore their adolensent minds.

**Robin: **Just...come back next time...I guess.

**Aki and Kitsune: **_stop 'fist fighting' for a minute_ COME BACK NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

INTRODUCTIONS

Introducing...Chapter 2 of INTRODUCTIONS! Have a good idiotic time with the story LOL Talk to ya after you've read this chapter! -Kitsune and Aki who do not own any aspects of Teen Titans (Announcer voice coughs) Thank god.- HEY!

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Come on gang! Let's git goin'!" Cyborg yelled as everyone got into the T-ship.

"Don't worry 'bout us. We'll fly there." Elie said as wings protruded out of her back.

"Dude! She's like me! She's got butterfly wings!" BB yelled, basically in hysteria.

" 'scuse mui, but these HAPPEN to be Faerie wings...Thank you very much." Elie said as she closed her eyes and her wings took in the air and lifted her up as she left.

"What about you? You got wings hidden under your shirt two?" BB asked. Akira's eye twitched. "That didn't come out the way I meant it!"

"Better not have, and either way, no-I don't. I'm a teleportationist." Akira said.

"Huh?" BB asked.

"She can disappear and reappear in a totally different place." Raven provided.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. COOL!" BB said.

"Ch'ya cool." Akira said as she rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"AH!" BB screamed.

"BB, chill. She just teleported herself to the area." Raven said.

"Oh. I knew that." BB muttered.

"I'm sure you did." Raven said in a sarcastic undertone.

"Okay kids! Let's hit the road!" Cyborg said.

"Cy," Raven said.

"Ya?"

"You mean Air."

"Right. Ya, that's what I meant-LET'S HIT THE AIR!" Cyborg said as he geared up the ship.

"See you people there!" Cyborg said as the girls (Raven and Starfire) flew off after the other girls. Firestar was in the T-Ship.

"Can't you fly?" Robin asked.

"I can but I don't want to." She answered.

"Lazy." Cyborg said jokingly.

"I need to conserve energy metal butt." Firestar said as Cyborg grinned.

"She fits right in with Raven and ya'll." Cyborg said to Robin.

"Shut...up...Metal...Ass!" Robin muttered through gritted teeth.

"And you were the one who was telling ELIE to watch her mouth." Cyborg laughed.

"Guys, things are rough over here! Tell me you got people or yourselves, comin' over!" Aqualad's voice rang over the com.

"We're on our way, four Titans are on their way as it-"

"I'm here Robin!" Akira's voice said.

"As am I! I see the other two on their way." Elie's voice said.

"Hot damn! You sent us the hot ones!" Aqualad said as the Titans in the T-ship heard a couple cries of pain and two crashes.

"Perverted ass." Elie's voice said in the background.

"We're on our way to the site. Hurry it up guys!" Akira said as she cut the line.

"DAMN!" Robin said as he punched the control panel to his left.

"ROBIN! YOU SPLIT THE T-SHIP UP!" Cyborg said.

"WELL GIVE ME A MINUTE GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Robin yelled as he put the T-ship back together.

"I feel like I was just part of a puzzle." Firestar said dizzily.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Aqualad git your ass off of the ground!" Bumblebee cried out as she introduced herself to Akira and Elie.

"Who are you-AH!" Elie cried as she threw her hands infront of her, a laser hit rock and crumbled the temporary barrier. "AKIRA!"

"I GOT IT!" Akira answered as everyone noticed she was already in the air. "Night night you son of a bitch!" Akira yelled as three boulders came together.

"Akira move!" Elie shouted as the dust in the air swirled around Akira and pulled her back to the ground...hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"I just saved your life." Elie answered, pointing to the scorched rock that had a hole in it the size of Akira's body...times five.

"Good point." Akira muttered as she stood up.

"I shall take it that Friend Elie can manipulate the earth matters?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, I control Elements, their on every planet, and there's always at least one elemental on a planet, sadly, just a week ago, Earth's only elemental passed away." Elie replied as she did a backwards cartwheel to avoid another laser. Akira had transported herself two feet away and she looked like she was concocting a plan. Elie nodded her head at Akira before running off towards the clearing where The Hive was at.

"Try eating some dirt!" Akira yelled as she appeared infront of Mammoth, Mammoth went to hit her but before he could he found a rock stuffed into his mouth by Elie who was standing a good...ten...fifteen feet away.

"Hiddy ho-how are ya!" Elie said cheerily as Mammoth ran at her. "Whoop!" She said as she did a split and Mammoth tripped over her, landing face first in the mud.

"Elie," Akira began.

"Yupperdoodles?" Elie asked with a smile.

"DON'T BE SO GODDAMN CHEERFUL IN A FIGHT!" Akira screamed.

"Why not? I'm outside, I'm getting excercise. And Might I add that there is a pink haired girl behind you?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akira screamed running behind Elie, and lying in a fetal position.

"Heh, I guess my reputation proceeds me." Jinx said.

"Um, not really, she's just deathly afraid of pink. Your, Mammoth-right?" Elie asked with a smile as Jinx's jaw dropped.

"NO! THE BIG GUY YOU JUST TRIPPED IS MAMMOTH YOU MORONIC IDIOT!" Jinx screamed.

"Ummm, did that make sense to you?" Elie asked Akira who just whimpered. "Guess not. You must be Gizmo then!"

"ELIE! ARE YOU OKAY!" Raven cried as she appeared at the edge of the clearing.

"Oh yes, just peachy, but I'm afraid Akira over her has had a most unfortunate demise at the 'hair' of our friend Gizmo here." Elie said with a smile.

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" Jinx erupted. "AND MY NAME IS JINX! NOT GIZMO YOU RETARDED BIRD!"

"My apologies, my correction, our _enemy_ **Jinx** here." Elie said still smiling. "Also, I am not a bird, I'm kinda like a faerie."

"Thank you."

"You are very much welcomed." Elie said as she got up from her split finally, she stretched her legs still smiling as Jinx watched her warily.

"LETS CLIP THOSE WINGS OF YOURS!" A sqeaky voice cried as Elie watched a small person come out of the sky.

"An elemental?" Elie questioned to herself.

"ELIE! MOVE!" Raven screamed as Gizmo grabbed Elie's collar, choking her.

"GAH! AKIRA! RAVEN! HELP!" Elie cried trying to keep her collar from choking her.

"ELIE! RAVEN TOLD YOU TO MOVE YOU BONE-HEAD!" Akira screamed.

"GET THIS FREAK OFF OF ME!" Elie screamed as she struggled to get away.

"Hold on Elie!" Raven called. "Azurath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!" Raven said as a bolt of lightning flew from her hands, a pink bolt canceled it out and then flew out at Raven. "JINX! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Raven yelled as she jumped backwards.

"But I am Ravie. I'M leaving them alone. But I'm not gonna leave YOU alone, then you'll be lonely." Jinx said as Raven growled.

"Do NOT call me that, and either way, I have Star to keep me company!" Raven said as she heard footsteps running up behind them. 'I've gotta get them away from here..but how...THAT'S IT!' Raven thought to herself. "Hey Jinx,"

"What?"

"Catch me if you can." Raven said as she floated by Jinx quickly. Closing her eyes she sent a bolt of black energy at Akira who flew into the air, Akira pulled out a knife and cut a piece of Elie's collar from the shirt, Elie dropped, her wings taking up the air and making her land softly. Then Elie enveloped Jinx in the dust around them as Raven took up the charge of getting Mammoth fixed up for the police.

"Whoa." Robin murmured as they all came up to the clearing.

"NEVER underestimate the power of a woman." Elie and Akira said with 'victory/peace' signs.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Cyborg said as Firestar jumped out of the sky.

"This has not been won yet. There is an electrical monster on its way here." Firestar began.

"Shortcircuit." Raven and Star said in unison.

"As well as a stone monster." Fire star finsihed.

"Cinderblock." Everyone said at the same time-minus Elie, Akira, the villains and Firestar.

"What the hell?" Elie suddenly said, very seriously. She dropped the dust around Jinx as Jinx choked. Elie flew into the air as Akira got up from sitting on 'the runt's' back (AKA Gizmo).

"Sun'in' ain't right." Akira said as she teleported herself, along with Gizmo to keep an eye on him, to the top of the canyon. Elie flew up and looked at their oncoming 'friends'.

"There is No Way." Elie said.

"Well, hate to disappoint ya, but apparently, there is a way." Akira replied as she tossed Gizmo down to Robin, at the OTHER side of the canyon .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"STUFF IT ZIT FACE!" Akira yelled at Gizmo, who had landed in the wall of the canyon, a good two inches away from Robin.

"You haven't been practicing your aim lately have you?" Elie asked.

"No, why-Oh, shit. That must hurt." Akira replied as Elie sighed and laughed.

"C'mon, we have a few old friends to become re-aquainted with." Elie said as she nodded towards Raven. Raven nodded in response as she shoved Jinx into Cyborg.

"WHAT THE!" Both teens cried as they fell on the ground.

"RAVEN!" Cy yelled.

"BLACK WITCH!" Jinx growled.

"Pink witch!" Raven growled back to Jinx as she ran after Elie and Akira, who had taken to the ground instead of Teleportation and flight.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Sometimes, It really does suck to know you two." Raven said as she ran next to the other girls.

"Heh, but you know you love us to death." Elie replied.

"Ew...Love...It burns." Akira muttered.

"Oh, you know you like love at somepoint." Elie said as she ran ahead and Akira sped up...she was NOT about to loose to an Elemental from Azar.

"Like hell I do." Akira answered as they came to the part of canyon where their 'friends' were.

"Nice to see you Hikaru. You to Yushi." Elie said with a glimpse of a malevolent smile.

"Oh look, it's the ever optimistic barbie doll." Yushi remarked disdainfully.

"Ugghh, Barbie." Elie muttered with shivers running up and down her spine.

"Ohhh, I thought you liked barbie. Oh well." Hikaru said as she threw something at Elie, Elie jumped to the side as Raven jumped back and the object exploded.

"Well it's nice to see you haven't changed. I feel the love, I really do." Elie muttered as she began to walk up to Hikaru and Yushi.

"They never really can change, their stupidity requires them to stay in one spot. Idiotsville, population-2." Akira said as Elie laughed.

"I like that, you'll have to use that again sometime." Raven muttered with a small smirk.

"Thank you, If I can remember it, I will." Akira said as she grabbed a throwing star from a back pocket. She threw the star at Yushi who was aiming to throw a bomb at Elie and Raven.

"DAMN YOU!" Yushi cried as he found the star lodged into his arm.

"No thanks, I can't swim to well." Akira retaliated.

"GO TO HELL BITCH!" Hikaru said as she threw a knife at Akira.

"Well, I've been to Hell thank you, It's very nice this time of year, but I hate to differ, I'm not a bitch, I'm not even a dog. I'm a human...well, in my planet I am anyway." Akira said as she teleported herself behind Yushi. "I'll be taking this back thank you." She said as she stole a purse from Yushi's belt.

"AH! You bitch!" Yushi yelled.

"Wow, your vocabulary HAS gotten bigger, it's gone from 'bitch' to 'you bitch'. I'm amazed beyond all dimensions." Akira said. "Oh, and this, I'll be needing." Akira added as she pulled the throwing star out of Yushi's arm.

"AH! I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yushi cried out.

"Sorry Yushi, I ain't no boy. You can tell, 'cause I don't have family jewels." Akira said as she threw a star that landed just before his OWN 'Family jewels'.

"DAMN! WHAT THE HELL YOU TRYIN TO DO CASTRATE ME!" Yushi cried.

"I'm sure it'd be a relief to whatever lady/girl/woman you choose to rape." Akira said.

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!" Yushi yelled.

"Because no one would willing, in their right minds-," Akira started.

"Want you." Akira, Raven, and Elie all finished.

"GR, YOU BITCHES!" Yushi yelled.

"I think his vocabulary has shrunken again." Elie said as Akira and Raven chuckled.

"I suppose it has, that or his basis word is Bitch." Raven said.

"YOUR LUCKY! But our master will train us, and in time we WILL defeat you!" Hikaru said as she help Yushi get away with her.

"Master-who the hell is that!" All three girls yelled.

"In due time you shall see!" Hikaru and Yushi replied.

"Ah, those assholes!" Akira growled as she pounded her fist into the wall. Elie flinched as the solid granite turned into fine dust.

"Akira, calm down a little. I'm sure they'll turn up in a week or two." Raven assured.

"BUT A WEEK COULD BE TO LATE!" Akira turned on Raven, her eyes were now slitted and she had a hint of bloodlust in her eyes. Elie stepped between the girls.

"CALM DOWN! THIS IS NOT RAVEN'S FAULT!" Elie yelled at Akira as she turned back around taking several deep breaths.

"Fine. But next time they come around, leave Hikaru AND Yushi to me." Akira said as she walked back towards the Titans.

"Elie-" Raven began. Elie held up her hand.

"I'll talk to you back at the tower." Elie said as her feet left the ground and she quickly rose to avoid staying with Raven's penetrating gaze.

"Fine." Raven muttered as she walked back to the Titans slowly and contemplating the scene that had played in front of her.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
**

"Um, Raven-I thought you said you were gonna get rooms ready for us?" Elie asked as she peeked her head into the living room.

"I'll show you to your rooms. Akira, bring your guys's luggage in." Raven said as Akira waved her left hand and the luggage came in from the sixth dimension. Elie waved her right hand and the luggage floated in the air as it followed them. Raven opened the two doors next to her own room as Elie looked into her room.

"Raven, you made a mix-up." elie said, pointing to the fully blue room. Akira was pearing into a black and red clad room as Raven laughed.

"Cy, made the mix-up, I'll get him to fix your name plates in a few. K?" Raven asked as Elie and Akira switched over to their real rooms. Elie got her things put away and organized the other small items while Akira went to her room and threw her clothes in her dresser and the rest, on the bed.

"Raven, I was gonna tell you why Akira blew up. She, um, well, okay so here's the deal-YushiandHikaruaretryingtodestroyourworldswiththehelpoftheirmaster-whoeverthehellthatis." Elie said quickily.

"Wait, whoa, slow down. Repeat that please. You are NOT KidFlash." Raven said in a bored demeanor.

"Okay, Yushi and Hikaru, are trying...to destroy...our worlds...with the help...of their master...whoever...the hell...that is." Elie said as Raven nodded.

"So that's why you guys came?" Raven asked softly.

"Ya." Elie said softly as Raven nodded and then gave a glimpse of a smile.

"Good, then you'll be starting on our training field tomorrow." Raven said as she left Elie standing in her room with a confused look on her face.

"Huh? Training field? Doesn't she mean Training Arena?" Elie asked herself as she started exploring the room.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Okay, I've got the shopping list here, so check it, and add whatever we need." Robin said as he set a 7 page pamphlet on the counter. Raven read through it as her foot tapped to the music that Elie and Akira were listening and dancing to. It was an Azarathian folk song but Elie and Akira were dancing to it like Earthians. Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Rae, come dance with us!" Elie called out as Raven shook her head.

"I don't dance." Raven said.

"Pweaase?" Elie asked childishly. Raven wasn't looking.

"No." Raven answered.

"Party Pooper." Elie said as she and Raven smiled.

"Yup, I know it." Raven answered. Elie came over and look at the list.

"I know what this list needs!" Elie said as Raven looked at her like 'Dear Kami don't make me do this.'

"No it does not." Raven muttered.

"Yes it does! It needs...," Elie said as Raven sighed and gave in. Akira came in and stood next to Raven, on the opposite side of Elie.

"Cha...Cha...Cha...CHARMIN!" The girls all sang as they began laughing, with Raven blushing and shaking her head slightly. Robin looked at the girls with an expression of slight fear.

"Yup...It's official. All Alien girls are freaky." Robin said as Starfire came into the room.

"Friend Robin...what have I done to offend you?" Star asked.

"Not you Star. You didn't do anything." Robin replied as the other girls chilled out finally. "So who's doing the shopping." Robin muttered as he walked over to the chores list.

"Who's turn is it?" Raven asked after hearin a moan of complaint from Robin.

"Me and you. Hey! I got an idea!" Robin said.

"Well, that's a first." Raven said sarcastically.

"Stuff it you. Why don't we take Firestar, Akira, and Elie out with us. That way we can show them around the City and then they can start getting in on the chores too." Robin said as he got the money out of the freezer.

"Oh, that's original." Akira said, referring to the use of the freezer as a 'piggy bank'.

"No one would expect such stupidity from heroes. So it works out well enough." Raven supplied.

"Oh, I see." Akira answered as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going!" Robin asked.

"I'm gonna go with you shopping. No matter how much I despise it, Elie sucks at carrying groceries." Akira replied as Elie's brow twitched.

"I wouldn't talk Aki, your aim ain't to good lately now is it?" Elie asked as a rock flew at her. she moved her head a centimeter to the right as the rock hit the wall.

"OH STUFF IT!" Akira yelled as Elie gave a satisfied smirk.

"C'mon." Raven said with a sigh as Robin called Firestar in and told her what they were doing. Firestar followed them as Robin and Raven acted as tour guides.

"And THIS is supposed to be a grocery store?" Firestar asked as they stepped in front of a huge building.

"Ya, why?" Robin asked.

"It's more like a mall." Firestar answered as Elie started laughing.

"She's right, well from what I know of human malls." Elie provided to the quizzical stares.

"Ya well, we'll catch something to eat after this and then head over to the video store. It's our turn for movie picks." Raven said as Robin shivered.

"No freaky things like the last thing you made all of us watch." Robin said.

"But 'Horrors of the DarK' was a good movie." Raven said as Elie snickered.

"Can I help pick these movies?" Elie asked as Raven looked at her in an annoyed manner.

"Ya, why not?" Robin replied as they all went into the grocery store. It went a lot faster with Firestar and Robin pushing the carts and the girls using their powers to get the groceries. By the time they were done they had 3 1/2 carts full of groceries.

"That'll be $1,595.65," The cashier said with a yawn, somehow, she was used to this. Saturdays were her working days and the Titan's shopping and chores days. They had by now gotten used to each other and she had even grown fond of Beast Boy's shopping turns, get picked on by him and getting made to laugh. Raven was the same as usual quiet and not rude, but also not majorly polite at the way she looked at the door, ready to bolt. Robin was standing there counting out the money as she leaned against the register. Only thing new this week was, there were three new girls. One tough looking girl, another girl who seemed to look like Raven in shape and height, and then another girl who reminded her of Starfire. "Paper or plastic?" She asked, staring at the tall red haired girl.

"Plastic." Robin muttered, counting out the exact change as the cashier mouthed 'plastic' along with him.

"So who are the noobs?" The cashier asked.

"Huh? Wha? Oh! This is Elie, Akira, and Firestar. Gals, say hi to Serano. She's usually the cashier we go to on our shopping days.

"Hello Serano. Elementa at your greetings. Call me Elie for short though." Elie said shaking Serano's hand. Akira nodded her greeting to Serano.

"Yo, I'm Akira, but you can call me Aki for short." Akira said as Serano nodded. Firestar smiled her greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Serano. We'll meet again. Oh, I'm firestar but you can call me Piero for short, heh, everyone else does." Firestar said with a nervous laugh.

"Okie then." Serano said as Ron came and helped her bag all of the groceries.

"Akira, would you mind teleporting these home?" Raven asked.

"Fiiiine." Akira said as she focused her powers at the groceries and teleported them into the kitchen.

"Thank you Aki." Elie said for the others. Serano shrugged while Ron gaped at the disappearance. After the Titans all left they headed to the video store where they got 14 movies. 2 for each day, 3 movies were Action/Adventure, 4 were Comedic, 3 more were Fantasy and 4 more were animated. When they went to get lunch they went to the pizza parlor then returned home...And lo and behold! There stood-Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Minos, Minas, Wildabeast, some chick with blue hair, Beast Boy, Starfire and finally, Cyborg. Elie immediatly scooted behind Raven in timidness, while Akira noticeably tensed at the number of people. Fire stood where she was, Raven looked behind her to see Elie and stayed where she was as Robin stepped forward.

"So...what's up?" Robin asked as he put the videos in his hands on the chair next to him.

"Hotpspot's still missin'." Bumblebee said as Robin knocked of a vase from a desk. Raven caught it with her powers while the other three girls stood in deep confusion.

"Who now?" They all asked in unison.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: **Heh...I'm evil...no? (ACHOO!)

**Aki: **Damn straight ya are! Bless you by the way.

**Kit:** I'm too sick for this so, please review, (ACHOO!) contact us in any other way if you would like a birthday fanfiction made! I have some free time soon I think. (sniffle) Well, please review, come back next time!

**Aki:** We wanted to thank the two out of EIGHTY-SIX people who reviewed- Thanks to loner of shadows

**Kit: **(ACHOO!) and thanks to DamagexthexPeace, our second reviewer YAY! Thanks for the props and everything, also a big thanks to-

**Aki:** Ravenwouldplaylax who added us to her alerts.

**Kit:** Make sure ya'll review (ACHOO!) again, and since there were 86 people who read this, could ya'll put in the tid-bits? Thanks for everything!

**Aki:** Ya, well, come back next time-

**Kit and Aki:** For chapter 2 of INTRODUCTIONS! (ACHOO!)

**Uh-Buh-Bye for now!**


End file.
